


sister, sister

by christchex



Series: RNM Week [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christchex/pseuds/christchex
Summary: Rosa and Liz always had matching costumes. When Maria became their friend, she joined in.





	sister, sister

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for day 4 of RNM Week over on tumblr. This tiny little bit of silly and happy was completely the reason I decided to participate at all. The fic prompt was 'not just sugar & spice'... there's an extra ingredient in the concoction...
> 
> Also, this is still an oral fic, as I still have pain in my arms but it is finally starting to get a little better...
> 
> Transcript will be added when I can type without wanting to cry.

Title: sister, sister

Author/Recorded by: christchex

The oral fic can be found [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1haTiEgorDdP-dDhX8q72UYtnLpTw9tCE) on Google Drive.

If you have any trouble streaming, please let me know.


End file.
